


Untitled Towel Snippet

by ras_elased



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased





	Untitled Towel Snippet

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[genre: established relationship](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20established%20relationship), [genre: prompt/challenge response](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20prompt%2Fchallenge%20response), [pairing: mcshep](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20mcshep), [rating: pg-13](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20pg-13)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
This is part of a larger story I'm writing about John's ex-wife, but with [](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/profile)[**danceswithgary**](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/)'s [Towel Day Challenge](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/98844.html), I felt this needed to be posted today. *g* (FYI, John's wife does not make an appearance in this snippet.)

_   
**Untitled Towel Snippet**   
_

 

 

John came out of the shower wearing only a towel and his dog tags, hair dripping all over the hotel carpet. "We're going to be so late," he muttered, digging through his bag until he found whatever he was looking for. He took the bottle back into the bathroom, then wiped the foggy mirror off with the palm of his hand.

 

"Speak for yourself, Colonel Snooze Button," Rodney called from the bed. "I'm ready to go." He continued to type away at his laptop, pretending to be doing Very Important Work when he was really watching John. He tracked the beads of water as they rolled down the sharp lines of John's back, until they disappeared under the edge of the towel slung precariously low over slim hips. John squeezed some of the stuff from his bottle and began haphazardly rubbing it through his wet hair. Rodney watched the way the movement made little droplets of water fling in all directions, made the muscles of John's back and shoulders flex, made the loose towel slip just a little bit further down, barely revealing the top curve of John's ass. Rodney licked his lips.

 

Rodney could see John's reflection in the mirror, the mist surrounding the cleared portion like a fuzzy halo. John's chest hair was stuck to his skin in damp, dark curls, framing the silver glint of his dog tags. The arrow of dark hair trailed down over John's stomach, not quite as defined as it used to be, but still disgustingly slim for a man in his forties. The towel slipped a little more, and Rodney's eyes stayed fixed, waiting for the inevitable. John paused, his hands still in his hair, and looked at Rodney's reflection in the mirror. "What?" he asked, curious.

 

Rodney knew he'd been caught staring, but he just smirked and continued to look his fill. John misinterpreted his silence and turned to face Rodney, hands on his hips. "_Yes_, it's hair gel," he snapped defensively. "And if you say one word about it, I'll make sure Ronon hides your body where no one will find it!"

 

Rodney didn't say anything. Instead, he very deliberately closed the laptop, then set it aside. He gave John a long, slow look, then waited. After about two seconds, he saw in John's face the moment he got it. _Oh_.

 

John dropped the towel to his feet. Slowly, he knelt on the end of the bed, then crawled up the length of Rodney's body. Dripping water all over Rodney and the sheets, John snuck one hand up under the hem of Rodney's shirt. "We'll be late," Rodney reminded, but settled his hands on John's shower-warm hips.

 

"Relax," John said, his lips hovering millimeters from Rodney's own. "It's my promotion, they can't start without me." Then John gave him a soft, passionate kiss.

 

Rodney pulled John's wet body against him, not really caring as he felt his shirt and pants soak through. They kissed lazily, though Rodney couldn't resist the urge to mutter against John's lips, "Yes sir, Colonel Hair Gel."


End file.
